


Digital Art - 2009-02-04 - for Lavvyan's "Light On"

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John with moth wings. For Lavvyan's "Light On".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-02-04 - for Lavvyan's "Light On"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



____spacer____


End file.
